


Ghost.

by rafaelgrant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, Drabble, Hope, M/M, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelgrant/pseuds/rafaelgrant
Summary: Liam receives a visit from his deceased boyfriend, Theo.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ghost.

There was a shock on the atmosphere, so mild that Liam Dunbar wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't drowned in complete silence.

It was a quiet meeting, a flash of seconds, a raw feeling.

Ripping through the walls that separated both worlds, it could've been just a dream. Was it, then?

And there he was, a thin wavering layer of energy that once he called the love of his life. Piercing through the density of this reality, Theo grinned. A peace never found before on earth.

“Don't forget me!” Liam begged in a silent prayer.

“Never.” Theo replied in waves.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't offensive to anyone as it relates to death, and I hope it's an enjoyable drabble. ♥


End file.
